


大纲文片段可能(不)会扩写系列之哨兵向导

by piaoxuchou



Category: all言
Genre: M/M, 恋与 - Freeform, 恋与制作人 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaoxuchou/pseuds/piaoxuchou
Summary: 婚卡抽不到怼怼和洛洛，强娶了怼，所以日怼加让洛洛吃不到～





	大纲文片段可能(不)会扩写系列之哨兵向导

**Author's Note:**

> 哨兵向导世界，没有粒子兽但是有精神识海，哨兵向导个人有特殊能力。  
> 要是扩写的话应该会加上萌宠(误)粒子兽。  
> 星际背景，有全息浸入式虚拟世界设定。  
> 李泽言和白起是哨兵。  
> 许墨向导。  
> 周棋洛普通人。
> 
> 向导掌控哨兵灵感来自凡人歌by大江明月  
> 98万字jj一对一清水文，世界观宏大。

李泽言是哨兵，白起也是。  
他们在哨兵之中也是佼佼者，毕竟S级哨兵也是凤毛麟角。  
一个是星际财阀，掌控着商业命脉，走si政务都有参与。  
一个是军队出身，军人世家，但是坚定要自己打拼出一片天地，从军校生开始慢慢往上爬。  
两家都是政要，各种舞会晚宴还是会遇到的。久而久之就熟悉了起来。  
后面上同一个哨兵向导的军队政要专用学校学长学弟的关系不提，各自是自己年级的风云人物。  
大概在某一次白起打完机甲战，哨兵精神识海混乱无比，四处疯狂揍人，别人联合也不是一合之敌，然后学长怼就出马利用哨兵技能把他怼进了隔离室冷静冷静。  
当然压制白起也废了不少精神力，没想到进去之后就被狂暴的白起压在了床上，那时候白起就有些爱上了李泽言，所以给自己精神识海下了暗示不要杀了他。  
后果就是，李泽言虽然身材不错，肉体搏击实力也是佼佼者，但是干不过白起，被反剪了双手压在头上，白起凶狠的露出了犬牙死死地要在怼怼的胸肌上，另一只手胡乱的上下抚摸，找到了个洞就插了进去。  
一夜就这么过去了，没过多久李泽言就毕业了，两者不相往来，准确的说是李泽言单方面躲着白起。  
然后时间飞逝。  
李泽言当上了跨星际的公司总裁，白起也爬上了上校的位置，带领小队在星际中维护治安。  
李泽言坐的飞船被星盗打劫，出了事故，救援信号被白起小队接收到，赶来救援。  
李泽言先是按兵不动，因为他的技能冷却时间根据范围大小影响人的精神力大小不同对自己精神海的伤害也不同。在白起小队赶到的时候，差不多也摸清了匪徒的深浅，小范围时间静止，只有同为S级哨兵的白起没被控制，白起灵活的解决了所有人，正好把精神力耗尽的李泽言抱进了怀里。  
此时怼怼识海有些崩溃，白起家和他家同时像研究员许教授施压，让他答应帮忙治疗。  
许墨是孤儿院出身，但是觉醒之后是比S级哨兵更珍贵的S级向导，凭借各种明里暗里的手段往上爬，自己组建了所谓让哨兵向导独立生存的研究所。  
虽说是两方面施压同意的，但实际上是许墨为了让两方欠下他一个大人情故意设计的，他本身对于一个拥有强大能力的S级哨兵很有兴趣，可以做一些奇♂妙的实验。  
在世人眼中，哨兵向导的关系里的哨兵占据绝对主导地位，但是许墨却觉得身体素质强大精神识海容易崩溃的哨兵有很大可能去成为善于控制精神力的向导的附庸。  
他所建立的研究所浅层次的表现确实是让二者独立生存，甚至是支持向导独立平权委员会的中坚力量，但是更深的看其实他想要向导反过来控制哨兵。听起来很有野心的样子，但是许墨其实只是觉得这样做会很有趣而已。  
说回李泽言这里，他感觉得到他的识海被一种湿润黏滑的“水”包裹住了，或者说掌控住了，他能感觉到那些液体一点点的渗透在他的精神力，像是完全被贯穿被探索了一样。  
(换句话来说，向导对哨兵的“入侵”可以看作是一种精神上的交合。当然比肉体的感觉要敏感数倍。)  
深入浅出的感觉让李泽言死死皱起了眉头，额头上也留下来了冷汗，似乎全部的灵魂都在随之颤抖。与此同时，许墨也眯起了眼睛，仰着头缓缓的呼出了一口气，很爽的感觉，他感受到了前所未有的满足感，一种完全掌控他人的快感。  
他睁开眼睛看了看朝自己敬礼的下体，露出了意味不明的微笑。(大概想一下hentai白服play)  
意义不明的低吟从不知道为什么蒙上了水雾的实验室玻璃那侧传来。  
在墙角的摄像头收缩了一下，慢慢拉进，图像从模糊到清晰。可以看见浑身赤裸的男人被压在实验室的白色墙砖上，粉红色的乳头和墙砖狠狠摩擦破了皮，男人仰起头，似乎想要逃的远远的，但是无路可逃，只能被迫的承受着身后的撞击，脸上混合着痛苦的快感让他的表情愈发诱惑，而嘴角的银丝则让他整个人更加的色情。  
身后衣着整齐的男人叼着前面人的后颈，缓慢的撕咬啃噬，光看那低垂下来的紫罗兰色的眼睛似乎是一片温柔，但是身下的腰胯摆动的却是十分凶狠，似乎还在他身前男人的身体里狠狠地搅动着。  
如果可以看到他们精神层次的话，眼前这一幕又算不了什么了。只见进攻一方的精神力被分成成千上万个触手的形状，每个都粗壮的可怕。防守一方的白色精神识海似乎有些害怕的缩成了一团，颤颤巍巍的显示出了几分可爱，但还是努力的张扬的似乎想就这样吓退敌人。  
识海表面仔细看的话还暴露着若干细小的孔洞，微微有些许星光碰到了这些孔洞，都会让白色识海敏感的颤动一下。  
而张牙舞爪的触手们在收到主人的命令之后毫不留情的向着这些孔洞钻了过去，在里面狠狠地搅动着。  
数以百计的冲击感让李泽言瞪大了眼睛，毫无防备的抽搐了一下，昏了过去，然后在不懈的进攻之下挣扎着醒了过来，被动的感受着从肉体到精神的强烈入侵感，可惜的是，他无路可逃。  
把被玩坏了的李泽言从实验室抱出去之前，许墨笑着看了一眼摄像头，用口型说，他，真的很美味哦。  
吓的在远程监视的周棋洛一个激灵，但还是操作着沿途的摄像头，不想离开。  
周棋洛是个普通人，凭借着庞大的普通人数量和他本身阳光帅气的外形以及动听的声线，在星际中是国民级别的星际idol，可是他更喜欢写代码，他觉得在虚拟世界里没有哨兵向导的分别，他可以大展才华。  
在小时候遇到了那个看起来很冷酷但是实际上很温暖的大哥哥之后，他就一直病态的监视着他的一切。  
所以，他看到了大哥哥和白起的强制爱，也看到了大哥哥被许墨xxoo的样子。  
就算这些画面让他胸口有些疼，但他还是不舍得放弃一丝一毫的画面。  
让我们把上帝视角的镜头拉远一些，可以看到略显幽深黑暗的屋子里密密麻麻的充满了屏幕的冷光，至少数十块的屏幕里都在播放着不同的画面，可是仔细一看，全都是一个人的身影，李泽言的身影。  
周棋洛怔怔的看着左手边屏幕里里那个不断重复着的他很美味的口型，露出了一抹怪异的微笑。  
他按了几个按钮，所有的屏幕都变成了李泽言被侵犯的样子，那些画面被截去了所有人，只剩下了李泽言。皱着眉头的李泽言，仰头哭泣的李泽言，流着口水呻吟的李泽言，汗水沿着腹肌滑下的李泽言……全部都是他。  
他一只手抚摸着离着他最近的一块屏幕，另一只手伸到了下面上下活动着。  
在高潮的白光中，周棋洛的脑海里只剩下了一句话:是不是，把大哥哥囚禁起来，放在自己的掌控下，才可以真正的得到他呢？  
逐渐变态.avi  
题外话:既然是虚拟世界掌控，在虚拟世界里，想玩什么play都可以的吧～


End file.
